Aishiteru, from HT and HM
by AznVKai
Summary: ONE SHOT - Matsumoto is causing trouble once again in the tenth division. This time, she wants to bring her captain and his childhood friend together. How will she do it? Please review! HitsuHina


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. All poems belong to me!

* * *

**Synopsis:** Matsumoto is causing trouble once again in the tenth division. This time, she wants to bring her captain and his childhood friend together. How will she do it?

* * *

**Aishiteru, from H.T. and H.M.**

Matsumoto Rangiku yawned with tiredness. Sitting in the tenth division office really drains the life out of you especially when today's the day when you're on paperwork duty. Sighing with defeat, she rested her chin on her supporting hand. Fiddling with her ink brush between her pointer and middle fingers, she said, "Taicho's so mean. Making me do paperwork on a beautiful day like this."

Taking a glance through the window next to her, the lieutenant watched the birds chirping sweetly on the branches of the blooming sakura tree. "Right now is the time when everyone should go out and have some fun! Come to think of it, it's also the time when a lot of newly formed couples are made. Now what did Orihime-chan said about it? Ah yes, spring's the season of love."

Just then, the strawberry orange haired Shinigami thought of an idea. With a smile forming on her lips, the vice-captain knew that she's going to be in big trouble if he finds out about her plot. Despite that, she decided to put her plan into action.

* * *

**TENTH DIVISION OFFICE**

By the time Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro came into his office, he found his fukutaicho nowhere to be found. "MATSUMOTO!" he yelled.

Quickly walking into the office with a small stack of unfinished paperwork in her hands, Matsumoto replied, "What's wrong taicho?"

Putting his hands into his kimono sleeves, the white haired Shinigami watched the taller Shinigami place the paperwork on his desk. "Where were you?"

"I was told to pick up some paperwork from the fifth division. Hinamori-chan said that it's overwhelming her. So, I decided to do her a favour."

"How can you help her do paperwork when you can't even finish your own?"

Before he knew it, she already disappeared from his side. "MATSUMOTO!!!"

Scratching the side of his head, Hitsugaya quietly growled with frustration. He sometimes wonders why he could even tolerate with this everyday. Sitting on his seat behind the desk, the tenth captain picked up his ink brush and started working on his paperwork on his own.

* * *

**FIFTH DIVISION OFFICE**

After stretching her arms into the air, lieutenant Hinamori Momo stood up from her seat to proceed delivering them to the ninth division. "Alright once this is done, I have to come back here to finish the rest of the stack," she said as she left her office. "Maybe I should have not asked Rangiku-san to help me finish my paperwork. She might pass it to Hitsugaya-kun. I should go there after work to apologize to him."

* * *

By the time Hinamori is finished with her errand, she returned to her office to smell a nice fragrance in the air. "Mmm...smells like jasmine," Hinamori said as she began to look around the room. Once she did she found on the low table a pink folded card and a cup of warm tea. Walking over to the table, she sat in front of it. "Who could have left this?" she wondered.

Noticing the card next to it is addressed to her, the raven haired girl picked it up, opened it and read the contents inside.

_Whenever I look at you  
I picture cherry blossoms  
Slowly flying in the direction of the wind  
On a beautiful spring day_

_Sweet as a peach  
And soft as a newborn's touch  
Lieutenant Hinamori Momo  
Elegant and beautiful as you are_

_I know this might startle you  
But I have to say  
I love you with all my heart  
I hope you feel the same way_

_You can ignore me if you want  
But I will send more  
At least do me a favour  
And read the next one to come_

_Aishiteru, H.T._

Once she closed it, Hinamori looked at the lone cup of tea. She asked to herself, "Who could it be?"

* * *

**TENTH DIVISION OFFICE**

Placing his ink brush on the desk, Hitsugaya left his seat to take a short walk around his headquarters while taking in some fresh air. Passing by the backyard of his building, the captain stopped to glance at the scenery before him. The sakura trees were blooming, the water in the small phone is shimmering and the birds were singing. "It's just like her..." he unconsciously whispered.

Realizing what he just just said, the young captain quickly turned his body and walked his way back to his office. "I should not be thinking of these things; I have a job to finish."

Once he came back, Hitsugaya felt the remains of someone's reiatsu in the office. Someone came here and left while he was away. _"It feels familiar...way too familiar."_

Narrowing his sharp emerald-teal eyes, he turned to the side of the room to find a lone cup of filled tea and a decorated blue card sitting on the table. Attracted by the sweet aroma from the tea, he walked over, picked up the cup and took a small sip. _"Lotus tea, how rare..." _Hitsugaya thought.

Wondering who the mystery person who left him this, Hitsugaya picked up the card and read the contents inside.

_Pure and gentle as snow  
Yet fierce like ice  
Those are the words I use to describe you_

_You are my crush  
I know it's true  
I just can't stop thinking about you_

_Are you touched by these words?  
Do you want to know  
The person who is sending this to you?_

_Let me tell you  
For now  
Call me 'your secret admirer'_

_Until the next letter I send  
We'll talk again  
See you soon, Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Aishiteru, H.M._

Placing it back down, the white haired Shinigami turned around to lean against the table. Staring blankly at the ceiling above, he sighed. "That Matsumoto," he said, "trying to cause trouble once aga--"

Suddenly, he thought of something else. The sender of the letter can't be Matsumoto. She doesn't have the initials of H.M., but rather M.R. He couldn't imagine anyone else who would do this; all except for that one girl that he pictured in his thoughts. "Hmm, did Hinamori-chan leave this for you?" asked a voice that whispered next to his ear.

Instantly, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks, Hitsugaya looked back at the strawberry orange haired vice-captain. Giving her a glare, the captain said, "I don't think so."

Following right behind him to his desk, Matsumoto asked, "Eh, why not?"

"She's not the type to be writing romantic love poetry."

"So you think Hinamori-chan is incapable of doing these things."

"More or less..." he replied as he sat down in his seat.

Watching Matsumoto lean against his desk, she placed a finger on the bottom of her cheek and looked up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't be so sue about it. Lately, Hinamori-chan has been acting a little different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she's always looking at you whenever you two are engaged in a conversation or something. She also does that when you're in her presence."

"She's always like that."

"Always like that? No wonder she wants to express her feelings this way."

"Hah?"

"I think she's really in love with you, but she had trouble expressing it in person. It's obvious! Since you said that she's always looking at you then that could only mean she does not want to be caught in embarrassment with you around."

Hitsugaya never thought of it that way._ "Is that why she's been like that?" _

He did acknowledge that his childhood friend has been acting rather strange these past few weeks. At first, he thought she's still feeling guilty about the pre-Winter War issue regarding the two temporarily going against each other. "Taicho, what are you going to do?" Matsumoto asked.

Turning his body away from his vice-captain, Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest and closed his emerald-teal eyes. "Nothing..."

"Eh why?"

"We can't be sure it's Hinamori."

"Demo taicho!"

He quickly turned his attention to the large breasted woman and snapped, "That's enough! For all I care, this could be a prank!"

Without another word, Hitsugaya picked up the tea cup and took a sip from it. Taking the time given, Matsumoto quietly and swiftly dashed out of the office. Moments later, she could hear him shouting her name. "MATSUMOTO!!!"

* * *

**FIFTH DIVISION OFFICE**

"Eh, you think Hitsugaya-kun did all this?" Hinamori asked.

Happily nodding with agreement, Matsumoto held a finger out in front of her and replied, "Hai! It has to be taicho!"

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun's not the typ--" Hinamori said before she was interrupted.

Instantly moving closer to the now surprised fifth division lieutenant, Matsumoto snapped, "Don't you dare say that! No wonder you have trouble expressing your feelings to him."

"What do you mean Rangiku-san?"

"Even though you love him, you never told him. You're always assuming he's still a child."

"A child?"

"Yes! You two grew up and lived together. So it's natural for the both of you to treat each other like siblings. However, since you entered Shinigami Academy, taicho probably realized he has fallen for you."

"Is that why he joined the academy back then?"

"Yep!" Matsumoto replied. _"Actually, it's more like learning to control his leaking reiatsu at the time. Then again,t his could count as another reason."_

"Did...Hitsugaya-kun say that?"

"Now stop worrying! Do you not trust me?" Matsumoto said as her arm wrapped around her neck. "Even though my relation with taicho isn't as strong as yours, but we're close enough to share a few secrets." (_**A/N:** Lies! xD)_

"I'm still not sure..." Hinamori said.

"Alright then," Matsumoto replied as she slowly walked out of the office. "Do what you want HInamori-chan. If you keep waiting like that, taicho might give up and turn to some other pretty girl."

By the time she walked out of the room, Hinamori was left alone, thinking about the words she just said. "I might lose Hitsugaya-kun?"

* * *

Over the next few weeks both Shinigami have been recieving letters from their secret admierer. There were times they would also get gifts such as meat buns, small bouquet of roses, etc. After their fourth letter, they were convinced that their admirers were each other.

_"Maybe I did continue to treat him as a child,"_ Hinamori thought. _"Though he doesn't look like it, he really did grow up. No wonder he keeps telling me to call him Hitsugaya-taicho. How could I not see that?"_

Just then, a folded card slipped into her room from under the slide door. Ignoring the card, Hinamori quickly got out of bed and opened the slide door to find no one there. Sighing with defeat, Hinamori re-entered her room to sit on her futon. Picking up the card from the cold tatami floor, she unfolded it and read its contents.

_I'm sure you know who I am  
I think it's about time  
To meet you personally  
It's the perfect chance_

_I have to say  
I want to know  
If you feel the same way  
So, please meet me_

_In that one place  
Where we once stood together  
To watch the lite fireworks  
in the dark night sky  
At the twentieth hour of the day_

_If I don't see you  
I'll let you know now  
I'll always love you  
From here on out_

_Aishiteru, H.T._

By the time she closed it again, she just sat there, trying to register the new information in her thoughts. "Eh, he wants to meet me?!" exclaimed the young vice-captain.

* * *

**TENTH DIVISION OFFICE  
**

"Look what I formed taicho," Matsumoto said as she entered the office with a folded card in her possession. "This was sticking out from under your room's door. She must have delivered it, thinking you're still asleep."

Passing the card to her captain, Hitsugaya unfolded it to read the contents inside.

_As the days continue to pass  
The more I think about you  
You're probably fed up by now  
With all the cards you found_

_I think now is the time  
To confront you and confess  
Face to face, person to person  
I want to know  
Do you feel the same way?_

_So, if you have some time  
Please meet me  
In the twentieth hour  
Where the sakura leaves mostly bloom_

_If you don't come  
I'll understand  
I'll stop bothering you  
From this day on_

_I'll patiently wait for you_

_Aishiteru, H.M._

Folding the card once again, the young captain exhaled before he sat down on his desk chair. "What did she say this time?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nothing important..." he replied.

"That's obviously a lie!"

"So you did read it."

"Sumi masen taicho, demo letting this pass is unacceptable!"

"And not doing paperwork is?"

"Don't change the topic taicho! The point is it's your opportunity to express and return those feelings you have for her."

She was right. For the longest time, the young Shinigami forced himself to put away his mutual feelings for his childhood friend. He had always believed that staying as a close friend is good enough. He was sadly mistaken. he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Since this incident occured, he had hoped...just hoped that the sender is really her. _"Hinamori..."_

"Well taicho?"

Turning his attention away from the tenth division lieutenant, he ignored her. He now has a difficult decision to make: to take the risk or not to. Either way, their relationship will change.

* * *

**WEST RUKONGAI DISTRICT ONE, JUNRIN'AN**

As she is walking to her meeting spot, Hinamori couldn't help it, but wonder what she is going to say to him when she meets him. _"Calm down Momo, you can do this," _she thought. _"You just have to ask him yourself. If he really does have a crush on me, it's not hard to return his feelings...I hope."_

By the time she made it to the top of the hill, there he was. Just like the card stated, her secret admierer would be waiting for her under the biggest blossoming sakura tree. Watching him just looking up at the leaves, instantly captivate her. _"He really did grow up...Shiro-chan's not a child anymore. How can I not see this?" _

Sensing her presence, the white haired captain turned his head to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Hinamori Momo. _"So, it really is her..."_

_"Mou, he saw me. Just calm down," _she thought as she walked and stood next to him, side by side.

They didn't say a word for the next few minutes. With every passing moment, her heart was pounding faster and faster. _"My body's not listening to me! Say something! Anything!" _Hinamori exclaimed in thought.

She really didn't want their relationship to be left as it is. She has already decided to confess. "The weather's nice today," Hinamori finaly said. _"Mou, those aren't the words I'm supposed to say."_

Before they knew it, they were asking the same question. "Were you the one who have been sending me those cards?"

"Eh, you didn't Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

"Why would I? It was you who told me to come here," Hitsugaya replied.

"Huh, but I never did tell you. I was told by you."

"If neither of us write the letters, then who did?"

There can only be one person. How could he not see it before?

"I know who," Hitsugaya said. "It's my vice-captain who has been the mastermind behind all this."

"Rangiku-san? Mou, how could I fall for it so easily?"

Scratching the side of his head, Hitsugaya sighed with frustration. "Anyway, I'm sorry for getting you into this."

"Oh no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize."

There was a brief pause between the two Shinigami until Hitsugaya spoke. "Why did you come anyway?"

Quickly her cheeks became stained in pink. Fiddling with her fingers, Hinamori had trouble saying the words. "Well...um, it's just...Rangiku-san told me I should...well, tell you how much I feel, but since you weren't the one who did it, so yeah."

"Baka Momo," Hitsugaya interrupted. "Just because I didn't write those letters doesn't mean I don't feel the same way about you."

"Hitsugaya-kun, you mean.."

By giving her a short kiss on the lips, he silently expressed how much he felt.

_"It has always been him," _she thought. "Shiro-chan, I..."

"I love you, I know. You don't have to tell me; you coming here just proved it."

Smiling with happiness, the raven haired girl put her arms around her Shiro-chan into a loving embrace. Pushing him back against the sakura tree, Hinamori returned her love with a deepened kiss.

_"He'll always be there...by my side,"_ she thought to herself. "Umm...Shiro-chan."

"Hm?"

"I think we should thank Rangiku-san."

With a sudden smile on his face, Hitsugaya replied, "You're right. I think we should."

* * *

**NEXT DAY, TENTH DIVISION OFFICE**

When she entered the room, Matsumoto found her captain no where to be found. "Hm, taicho's not here yet," she said. "How unusual."

"At least you're here on time," said a voice behind her.

"Taicho!"

Walking past the taller Shinigami with his arms crossed over his chest, Hitsugaya got behind his desk. He turned his body towards her and said, "Maybe I should come to work late just to see you come here on time."

"But taicho! That's just not right. Something good must have happened to you."

"Why did you ask?"

"Well, you're late first of all and you're being all nice."

"Oh that...Hinamori personally confessed to me yesterday."

"Eh, so Hinamori-chan is the one who sent you the letters? What did she say?" Matsumoto asked. _"Yes! I hit the jackpot!"_

"Isn't that obvious? Nothing..."

"Eh why?" the vice-captain asked.

"That's because we both know you were the one who has been causing all this trouble."

"We?" Matsumoto asked before she turned around. "Hinamori-chan!"

"Good morning Rangiku-san," she replied sweetly.

"What are you doing here?"

Walking past the Shinigami, Hinamori walked to Hitsugaya's side. As the tenth division captain bent down to open the bottom drawer, he took out all the contents inside and placed them on the top of the desk.

"What is all this Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked after he put his seventh bottle on the desk.

"Oh, they're just...well, afternoon refreshments."

"Sake?"

"Well yeah..."

Taking the empty portable grocery basket from behind the desk, Hinamori placed it on the desk and began to fill it with the ten sake bottles. "Taicho, what are you doing?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya closed the bottom drawer and opened the top one. Picking up the contents inside, he placed it on the top desk.

"Punishment," Hitsugaya said.

"With paperwork and no sake?"

"Oh no, the paperwork is already done," Hitsugaya said as he put the sheets o paper under the chest side of his black kimono.

After carrying the basket, Hitsugaya and Hinamori used shunpo to get behind Matsumoto. "I just need to deliver them to the ninth division," Hitsugaya said.

By the time Matsumoto turned around, they were already standing outside the office entrance. Hinamori pointed her pointer finger at her as she said, "Bakudo Number 50: Hainawa!"

Suddenly wrapped around in the fifth lieutenant's kido, Matsumoto asked, "Oi! Why are you being so mean?" Matsumoto asked.

"This is what you get for messing around with people's affairs," Hitsugaya said after he cast Kyomon in front of the door. "You stay put until I come back."

As they were walking away, they could hear the yelling and pleading of Matsumoto Rangiku. "Taicho! Hinamori-chan! I'm sorry! Just please let me go!"

"Shiro-chan, do you think we were a little too rough on her?" Hinamori asked.

"I don't think so," Hitsugaya replied.

"Why not?"

Next thing she knew, her lips touched hers. "We wouldn't want her to go around spying on us, don't you?" he asked.

Finally understanding what he's trying to get at, Hinamori giggled with enjoyment. "You're right. No wonder you're a taicho, Shiro-chan."

"Even a captain must always keep his guard up especially when he's on duty."

With their free hand holding the other, the young couple headed to the ninth division together.

"Aishiteru Shiro-chan."

"Aishiteru Bed-Wetter Momo."

* * *

**AznVKai:** One shot done! I hope you liked it! Please review if you have any comments or suggestions. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**REFERENCES**

_Taicho_ - Captain

_Sakura_ - Cherry Blossom

_Fukutaicho_ - Vice-Captain/Lieutenant

_Shunpo_ - Flash Steps

_Sumi Masen_ - Excuse me

_Aishiteru_ - I love you


End file.
